


The Lining Is Silver

by Dark_Huntress_Moony, DefiledDoll



Series: Dancing on Broken Glass [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slash, Slytherin Harry Potter, Werewolves, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiledDoll/pseuds/DefiledDoll
Summary: “Please Remus, I can’t explain why, but something is driving me to do this.” Summer green eyes drifted to the sleeping bundle in the Pack-N-Play that was set up in the middle of his small living room. “After what happened to Frank and Alice...please Remus. Something isn’t right and you know that.”“Lils...this isn’t something to do lightly or on a whim. With Sirius as your secret keeper you three are safe.”Lily chewed on her bottom lip, “Frank and Alice thought they were safe.”~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~A modern style AU (mostly because the author can't remember shit past 1995)





	1. Prolouge

_ “Please Remus, I can’t explain why, but something is driving me to do this.” Summer green eyes drifted to the sleeping bundle in the Pack-N-Play that was set up in the middle of his small living room. “After what happened to Frank and Alice...please Remus. Something isn’t right and you know that.” _

_ “Lils...this isn’t something to do lightly or on a whim. With Sirius as your secret keeper you three are safe.” _

_ Lily chewed on her bottom lip, “Frank and Alice thought they were safe.” _

_ “Sirius is Harry’s godfather,” Remus pointed out. _

_ “So are you!” Lily’s hands shot out and her fingers curled around his hands. They were like ice, which was strange since she was normally so warm. “The boys are wrong about you. I keep beating it into James’ head but he follows so blindly. You would never follow a madman. I almost hexed Dumbledore for even suggesting it.” _

_ Remus smiled ruefully, “the promises are nice, but I know what Greyback is capable of. I don’t want any part of it. I don’t even want any part of this side of the war.” He whispered. _

_ “Have you talked to Sirius?” _

_ “You mean since he accused me of being a spy?” Remus felt anger and pain war for a place in his heart. _

_ “Rem…” _

_ “No Lils...it’s not ok. I opened my heart to him….I thought he knew me better than that. I thought he trusted me.” Remus felt the tears burn in his eyes. “I thought he loved me.” _

_ “Remus…” _

_ “I’ll do it,” he broke in. _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Yes, I’ll make you an official Lupin.” _

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

A hard pounding on his cottage door roused Remus, body aching from the recent full moon and no friends to join him, his wolf injured itself trying to get out of the basement where he chained himself up. The pounding continued and the man sighed as he pried himself from his bed. He staggered to the door and opened it to find Sirius on his doorstep.

“Moony! Thank Merlin, what took you so long?”

Remus glared at the man even as his heart ached to reach out to touch him. “Oh pardon me. I just had to undergo forcibly having every bone in my body rearranged in the span of twelve hours.”

Sirius bit his lip as he looked down, guilt written on his face as he remembered that the full moon was only two days ago. “I’m sorry Moony...I just…” He lifted his face, his pale eyes rimmed with red and Remus finally took a long look at him.

The sharp angles of his face stood out and his hand was settled firmly over the front of his leather jacket. A soft sound could be heard and Remus’s eyes snapped down. “Sirius...what...is that?” He reached out to the zipper pulling it down and felt his jaw drop. “Harry? Why do you have Harry?” Inside the jacket was Harry, curled up tight against his godfather’s chest with one of his chubby fingers curled around the necklace around Sirius’s neck.

“J-James...Lils….they...oh god they’re dead!” the other man collapsed into Remus’s arms the werewolf grunting as he made sure that Harry was safe as the boy’s godfather lost his mind. Sirius’s words finally sank in and Remus felt the cold truth slide through him.

“How? Sirius! How did he find them? You were their secret keeper!” 

“I was...but we changed it!” He cried, rocking Harry gently to keep the child sleeping against his chest. “Peter...he became their secret keeper.”

“Peter…”

“It was him...all along. It was him...Wormtail. Our brother, he lead Voldemort right to them.”

Remus dragged Sirius in through the door and sat him down in the living room. He gently took Harry from him, the boy’s face scrunching, about ready to start crying, and Remus quickly began to rock him to settle him back down. He watched as Sirius raked his fingers through his hair, tugging at the silken black strands that he desperately wanted to smooth back himself. “What happened?”

“I..James...he had sent his Patronus. I took off when it showed up in my living room, when i got there, the fucking house had a hole in it! I...I ran in and found James dead in the living room. I heard crying and raced up the stairs...nearly killed myself doing that.”

Remus made a small pained noise at the mention of James being dead. He buried his nose into Harry’s hair, the baby sleeping soundly against the werewolf’s chest. The child still smelled of the lavender and peppermint oil that Lily used to calm him for bed and he held the child close.

Sirius jumped up and began to pace. “I...I ran into the nursery and found Harry crying in his crib...and….and Snivellus was there! Clutching onto Lily and crying himself.”

“Snape? Snape was there?”

“He was! Holding onto Lily’s body like she was  **his** wife! All while her fucking husband was growing cold down the fucking stairs!” Harry made a pained noise at the sound of Sirius raising his voice and he rushed over to soothe the child. “I’m sorry Harry, I’m sorry…” he whispered bending his head and pressing his lips to the wild dark hair. Pain filled grey eyes lifted to whiskey brown and his hand reached out to grip Remus’s arm. “Snivellus...he told me to take Harry...take Harry and run. I don’t know why but Hagrid...he was there when I came out of the house. I heard a crack and it collapsed...just...bloody hell. If i hadn’t grabbed Harry when I did…” Sirius’s eyes went wide and Remus could see the panic lurking in those stormy irises. The werewolf reached out and slid his hand to the back of the other man’s neck and drew him forward; their foreheads touching as he locked eyes with Sirius. 

“Breathe Pads, breathe. Harry’s right here.” He swallowed hard as he felt Sirius’s arms wrap around his waist but he didn’t break eye contact. “See? Right here...we’re right here.”

Sirius drew in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, his eyes slipping closed and Remus saw the tears fall. “I’m so so...so sorry Moony, I don’t...how could I…”

“Sh...we’ll...we’ll talk about it later.” Remus’s head snapped around as he heard a polite knock at the door and he felt Sirius stiffen in his arms. “Take Harry,” He gently moved the sleeping child back into Sirius’s arms. His fingers moved to his wand and he moved slowly to the door, the wolf snarling just under his skin as he felt the urge to protect. He held his wand at the ready and opened the door slowly, the rising lighting up the three figures on his doorstep. 

“Good evening Mr. Lupin.” Dumbledore said pleasantly, the first few rays of day reflecting off his half moon spectacles.

Remus lowered his wand a fraction as he eyed the old wizard wearily. Minerva stood off to his side and Hagrid behind them. “Professors...Hagrid...why are you here?”

“We know Sirius is here, we’ve come for Harry.” Dumbledore said with a smile, Minerva’s lips pulling tight as Hagrid choked back a sob. “Something terrible has happened but we need to get Harry somewhere safe. Lily’s family will be the best since it was her love that shielded him.”

Remus’s eyes narrowed as he opened the door more his wand down at his side. “What do you mean?”

“Harry lived because Voldemort holds no love in his heart, for anything. Lily’s love and sacrifice saved her son from harm. Only her blood will give him the protection he needs and he needs to be out of the wizarding world, if only for a little while.”

Remus felt his blood boil as he put himself between the elder wizard and Sirius, who looked like the lost young man he was, as he stood in the middle of his living room with Harry in his arms. “Harry is home.” He growled.

Dumbledore blinked at him as Minerva sputtered a bit. “Mr. Lupin...we have to do what is best-” she tried but Remus lifted a hand to stop her.

“What’s best is that Harry stays with family, from what you say yes Professor?” He watched as Dumbledore nod his head. “Then the safest bet would be for Harry to stay with me.”

“You were not related in any way to either the Potters or the Evans, Mr. Lupin.”

“No, but Lily is no longer an Evans.  _ Accio _ Lily’s birth certificate.” Remus held out his hand as the rolled up paper shot out of his back room and into his hand. He slowly unrolled it and handed it to Minerva who’s eyes went wide as she read it.

“How...how is that possible?”

“ _ Translationem Sanguinis _ .” Remus said simply, “an obscure and occasionally barbaric pureblood tradition. Lily found it after her last spat with Petunia and her horrid husband. We’re in the middle of a war professors, Lily wanted to ensure that her son would be in a place where he was loved and she knew that Petunia could never love her son.” The werewolf felt Sirus’s gaze bore into his back and knew he had a lot of explaining to do once they were alone. “I brought Lily into the Lupin family with the blessing of my mother.  The moment I did she became my younger sister, Lily Potter formerly Lily Lupin and daugher of Lyall and Hope Lupin.” He noticed the tears in Minerva and Hagrid’s eyes, relief shining bright for the older witch as her hand trembled holding the birth certificate. “So..whatever magic you say would protect Harry at Petunias will now protect him here. Harry will grow up here, with myself...and Sirius. We are his godfathers, just as James and Lily wanted it...Sir.”

Dumbledore simply gave him a serine smile, “ah but Mr. Lupin...what of your, monthly problem? Surely you can’t think that raising a child-”

“My mother did it, did she not? The  _ Translationem Sanguinis _ is binding Professor, surely you know of it’s standing. It hasn’t been outlawed by the Wizengamot yet and many pureblood families still use it, do they not?”

“We will get the Wolfsbane potion!” Sirius broke in, moving to stand beside Remus, the thumb of his free hand sliding to hook in the back belt loop of Remus’s jeans. “We’re going to raise Harry, Sir, just like our friends wanted if anything happened to them. I have a house in Hogsmead, you can check on Harry at any time there and Moony can still use the shrieking shack, just like when we were in school.”

“They are right Albus,” Minerva said softly. “The magic that you say will protect Harry won’t be there for the Dursley’s.”

“You are correct Minerva, all of you are.” Dumbledore sighed softly, “I had only hoped that Harry would have been able to get away from this fame. Come the first headline, he will be called ‘The Boy Who Lived’.”

“He needs to be with people who can protect him Albus, who better than the two men who knew his parents?”

Dumbledore nodded his head and gave them a calm smile. “I will see both of you gentleman in Hogsmead in a few days? We have much to discuss concerning young Harry and what has happened.”

“A few days Professor,” Remus agreed, feeling his exhaustion seeping into his very bones. He forced himself to keep standing as he watched Dumbledore nod and stepback, turning to leave with Hagrid following after him. Minerva folded her arms as she watched the two men, the pain clear on her face and Remus sighed as he pulled her close. “I’m sorry Minerva,” he whispered feeling the woman shudder against him.

“Thank you, for saving him.” She whispered softly as she clung to her former student. “I watched that family, for weeks I studied them. They were horrible, I had tried to talk Albus out of the decision when we heard that James and Lily...When we went to Godric’s Hollow Harry was already gone.” She pulled away and ran her fingers under her eyes before looking at the sleeping child. “M-may I hold him?”

Sirius nodded as he gently shifted Harry, the child finally deeply asleep and watched as Minerva took him into her arms. Something tugged at his heart as he watched her cradle him, her hand shaking as she smoothed some of his hair back and pressed her lips to his forehead, whispering softly to him in scottish gaelic. “What are we going to do Minerva? We dont...we don’t know how to raise a child.”

“You will manage.” She said softly, “you both are stronger than you know. This baby will need all the strength he can get from those who love him most. What you did Mr. Lupin, was incredibly dangerous, but clever.” She gently handed Harry back over to Sirius and cupped both of their cheeks. “I’m  only a Floo call away, now get some sleep...both of you. I suspect you will have your hands full with the son of James Potter.” With a watery smile she gave them both a pat and stepped back, leaving the two men alone with the child. 

Remus shut the door quietly and waved his wand setting his wards again. He leaned against the door and looked at Sirius, the man looking back at him as he rocked Harry slowly. “Pads…”

“Moony...I...please...please I can’t do this alone. I can’t...I don’t…” The other looked so helpless that Remus stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around Sirius. 

“You won’t...we aren’t...we aren’t ok. Not right now. We need to talk...but I would never leave you alone.” A glitter of metal caught his eye and his fingers drifted down to the pendant that Harry had been holding earlier. His thumb swiping over the silver coin, “ _ ei seren. _ ” he read softly, the old welsh words falling from his lips with ease and he heard the hitch in Sirius’s breath. “ _ Fy seren. Chi fydd fy seren bob amser. _ ” 

Sirius gave a watery chuckle. “I never took it off, even after that last fight...I wanted to throw it away but...I couldn’t. Somewhere in my heart I knew I was wrong but I was too bloody stubborn to come back to you.”

“You always were. But you are you know, you are my star.” He reached into his own shirt pulling out the matching coin. “ _ Ei leuad. _ ”

“My moon...my moon.” Sirius nodded as he let his forehead rest against Remus’s. “Can we go to sleep now?”

Remus snorted a small laugh, “c’mon...you get dog hair in my bed you’ll sleep outside.”

“Says the goddamn wolf.” Sirius grumbled as they walked down the short hall into the back room.

Remus laughed again, feeling his heart ache for the easy way they fell back into place. He knew they needed to talk, but for tonight his mate and now...his son was with him. He helped Sirius lay Harry in the bed and watched as the darker haired male curled around the sleeping infant. Something tugged hard at Remus’s heart as he walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in. He felt Sirius reach out to curl a fist into his shirt and he tangled their legs together. “Sleep,” he commanded softly as they curled around Harry protectively and slowly drifted off together as the sun made its way up into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_ ~~::~~::~~::~~7 years later: September 2002~~::~~::~~::~~ _

 

“C’mon! We’re going to be late!” Harry, now eight years old, groaned as he bounced excitedly by the Floo of their small but homely cottage. He wore a pair of jeans with dark red converse, and a black cardigan over a simple white button down shirt. His hair was as wild as his fathers used to be, though his eyes held the same color as his mother. “Daaaaaaadddddsssss!” He called bouncing even more.

“Calm down Prongslet,” Sirius laughed as he swooped down and scooped the boy up to toss him onto his shoulder.

“Put me down dad!”

“You tell him to calm down yet you rile him up,” Remus shook his head as he slipped on his own cardigan, wincing a bit at the pull in his shoulder.

Sirius watched the other man with a frown, the full moon had only been a few days ago and Remus had just gotten over being sick. His skin was paler than normal, more scars littered his body, gleaming pink against his limbs. “Moony, are you-”

“I’m not missing his first day of Primary.” Remus said stubbornly. 

“It’s ok Papa,” Harry said from his perch on Sirius’s shoulder. “I’d understand you know.”

The paler man smiled as he pulled Harry from Sirius and held him close, resting his forehead against the boys. “This is more important, I’ll come home and rest after we drop you off alright?”

Sirius watched them, something tugging at his heart as he smiled at his family. It had been a long seven years, raising Harry in their sweet little cottage on the back end of Hogsmeade but it had been worth it in the darker haired males opinion. They’d had help from the Weasley’s of course, Molly had taken special care to include the last two of the Marauders in anything her family had done along with help from the Tonks’, Minerva, and even Dumbledore. The two men had also never let Harry forget who his parents were, telling them stories of James and Lily and their time in school. Though Harry had taken to calling them dad and papa and neither man had the heart to correct him. 

His relationship with Remus, however, was planted firmly in friendship. Much like their school years, but Sirius wanted more from it, he missed his lover and it was a constant ache in his chest. They had talked those first few nights, tears giving way to understanding and a tempestuous friendship that eventually evened out and made living together easier. However, Remus didn’t open his heart to him any further than friendship, no matter how many longing looks were shared over meals and late nights with a sick child. He knew Remus still loved him, it was clear since they both still wore the pendants that were a gift from the werewolf when they graduated Hogwarts. 

“Alright Padfoot?”

Sirius shook his head and smiled, “yeah. Head was in the clouds for a minute.”

“Well get it back on your shoulders,” Remus teased lightly. “We’re going to be late.” He set the boy down and helped him with his school bag.

“Right,” Sirius swooped in again and picked Harry back up bracing him on his back. “Off we go!” With a wave to the picture of Jame and Lily that took a prominent place in their living room, they set off to get Harry to school.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Madame Ophelia’s School for Young Minds was a proud building in Diagon Alley, offering a Primary education to wizarding children before Hogwarts. The founder, Ophelia Ashburrow, was an elderly witch who had left the Wizengamot shortly after the first trials and fall of the Dark Lord. Her vision was to bring education to young minds and give them a better start. The school itself was for the children that grew up in the wizarding world. Muggleborns were not able to attend since their parents couldn’t get into Diagon until their 11th birthday, instead tutors for these students were sent out to train and teach any muggleborns that were targeted for attendance to Hogwarts. Remus stepped out of the Floo and brushed the dust off his shoulders, seeing Sirius beaming at him. “What?”

“You’ve got...here.” He reached forward and brushed his thumb along Remus’ cheek. Sirius smiled softly at him, his grey eyes filled with something akin to longing that made Remus tinge pink. “There,” he said softly.

The werewolf blushed hotly and looked away, “thank you.”

“Any time Moony.”

Remus shook himself and smiled down at Harry, “do you remember which wing you’re in?” He asked, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Bowtruckle wing,” Harry said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

Sirius glanced around, spying the entry to the wing they needed and he nudged Harry gently. “There, c’mon pup, before we’re late.” The three of them moved down the hall, Remus sticking close to Sirius’s side, his hand brushing lightly against the Animagus’s own hand and sending thrills of longing and heat up his arm. “What class are we looking for?”

“Harry is with Ms. Smyth.” Remus said softly as he looked at each of the doors they passed.

“Are you alright Moony?” Sirius asked softly, his hand gently curling around Remus’s.

“Just...tired. Happy to see Harry off today though, I was worried I wouldn’t make it.” Remus gave him a tired smile, squeezing his hand back before slipping out of his grasp. “Also ready to start teaching again, it’s been a long summer.”

Sirius nodded as he felt a pang of hurt flash through him at how quickly Remus let him go and he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. “It’ll be quiet in the house without either of you during the day.”

Remus laughed softly, “Aberforth still needs help down at the bar. That could occupy your time unless you want to be my house husband.” he teased lightly.

Sirius laughed as they turned a corner, stopping as he saw a shock of blonde hair and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. “Narcissa…”

The woman turned slowly, her icy blue eyes tracing over her cousin as her hand rested on a young boy’s shoulder. “Sirius.”

“What are you doing here?”

“The same as you I suspect,” she shrugged a delicate shoulder. “Draco has just turned eight and was invited to join some of his friends here.” Her eyes traveled over to Remus and she arched an eyebrow, “and you are?”

“Remus Lupin, Mrs. Malfoy. I teach at Hogwarts.” He inclined his head to her.

“Ah, yes...my...friend has told me about you. You are both on the same staff.”

“Your friend? Who-”

“Uncle Severus!” Little Draco yelled as he broke away from his mother.

Sirius and Remus snapped around to see Snape stooping down to scoop up the boy and were shocked to see a smile on his thin lips. Sirius drew Harry closer to him, his mind flashing back to seeing the git wrapped tightly around Lily’s body and sobbing like he had lost the love of his life. Tension snapped through the three men as Snape finally saw them, though Remus and Snape had a professional accord from having to teach at the same school. Snape also, under the orders of Dumbledore, made the wolfsbane potion that he took every full moon and it made the life of the werewolf easier.

Snape slowly set the young blonde down, his long fingers resting over his shoulder as Draco looked to Harry who was somewhat hidden behind Remus’s leg. “Professor Lupin...Black.”

Sirius opened his mouth to say something when Remus kicked his heel back, decretly, and hitting his instep. “Professor,” the werewolf said smoothly with a small smile. “I hadn’t expected you to be here.”

“My godson,” He said smoothly, casting his dark eyes down to smile slightly at the boy who grinned up at him. “He’s starting with Ms. Smyth today. I convinced Lucius and Narcissa it would help further his education to be in a setting like this rather than have a tutor. And you?”

Remus reached back to draw Harry forward, “we brought our godson today as well. Say hello to Professor Snape and Mrs. Malfoy, Harry.”

Harry ducked his head shyly and waved, scuffing his shoe against the floor. A bell chimed and Narcissa sighed softly, “the boys need to get into class. It won’t do to be late on the first day.” She bent and pressed a kiss to the top of Draco’s head as Snape gave him a pat on the back. “Go and have a good day darling, remember to hold yourself high and do your best.”

“Yes Mother.”

Sirius and Remus both knelt down and smiled at Harry, “you’ll do great pup.” Sirius said softly.

“Try to make some friends but remember to listen to Ms. Smyth.” Remus pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and they stood up.

Harry shifted his bag on his shoulders at the door and the four adults watched as Draco walked up, an eyebrow arched before he held out his hand. “C’mon, you can sit with me.”

Harry cast him a shy glance before taking his hand and letting the blonde boy lead him into the classroom. Sirius felt something tug at his heart and he sighed, feeling a chapter to his life close as he watched Harry settle into the class next to a dark-haired little girl and a dark skinned boy along side the Malfoy boy. It wasn’t someone he would have chosen for friends for the boy, but Remus was adamant of Harry choosing his own people. It had been a tough road so far, the fame of Harry being ‘The Boy Who Lived’ was not lost on the child but it made him leary of strangers.

“Sirius,” Narcissa said suddenly making the other Black snap to attention.

“Yes?”

“Would you and Remus join us for brunch?”

“Um…”

“Narcissa-” Snape tried pausing at the look in her eyes.

“I phrased that wrong, you shall join us for brunch. The house of Black has been broken for far to long and now we will set that right.” she nodded as she slipped her arm into Snape’s, “let us leave the children to the teacher.”

“Of course Narcissa.” Snape said smoothly as the two of them began to walk off.

Remus looked over at Sirius with a small quirk of his lips. “Your family is terrifying.”

“You have no idea.” Sirius snorted shaking his head as they followed after the woman.

~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

The hearth flared green and Remus stepped out into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa with a small groan as the ache finally settled into his bones with a dull throb. The floo flared a moment later and he watched Sirius step out, shaking ash from his hair. “Well..that could have gone a lot worse.”

“Snape and I didn’t kill each other so I’d call that a win.” Sirius dropped down next to Remus, their heads resting on the back of the couch, nearly touching. The darker male looked the other over closely, Remus’s eyes were closed and Sirius could see the faint lines of pain surrounding his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Bone tired, but I still need to get up to Hogwarts and stop at the market for Harry’s desert on his first day.” The werewolf sighed as he started to pull himself up when a hand settled on his thigh. “Sirius?”

“Remus...I...We need to talk.”

“Is...everything alright?”

“No...I mean...yes but...damnit.” Sirius sighed shaking his head as he sat up more and reached out to take Remus’s hands. “Remus I want us to be together again.”

“Sirius-”

“No I know...I was stupid back then...so stupid. I...I don’t know what I was thinking that you would betray them. You were one of the ones who held us together as a group, the constant voice of reason when mine and James’s heads got to big. You’re my Moon...the only light when the nights got to dark for me. I can’t...can’t keep going on pretending I’m not falling more and more in love with you every day, that you aren’t the only one who holds my heart.” Sirius felt the tears in his eyes as he pressed Remus’s palm against his chest. “I still love you, more than I did when we were in school. Raising Harry with you has been...if I didn't have that...if I didn’t have you...I would have gone after Peter that night and probably...probably landed in Azkaban.”

Remus sat silently, his heart thundering in his chest as he looked into tear filled silver eyes. “Sirius...I-”

“Remus...Moony...you were mine the minute you joined the Marauders...I was yours the minute you refused to laugh at my stupid name pun. I know we still have a long way to go...but we’ve already come this far...can’t we….can’t we see where this goes...together?”

Remus let out a breath softly as he tried to still his beating heart into a rhythm that didn't threaten to consume him. “Sirius...I...I know we’ve talked, what you did...it killed me. I...I understand, at least a little, but you were all my pack...the one thing that made this...this curse something worthwhile. You didn’t run when I told you, you took on an illegal magic to stay with me when i needed it. These last seven years...I wouldn’t trade them for anything. I just...I’m terrified to open my heart to you again.”

“Do you...do you want to?”

“I do,” Remus admitted softly.

“Then I’ll earn it!” Sirius said suddenly as he stood up. “I’ll prove to you I deserve your heart, that it’ll be safe with me!” Sirius knelt down in front of Remus, looking up at him. “Will you let me?”

Remus chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Well..I have nothing to lose.”

“Damn straight you don’t!” Sirius laughed happily. “Alright, go get your things done up at the school. I’m making dinner tonight and I’ll pick up Harry. I’ll see you tonight!” Sirius grinned as he swooped down, pressing a quick kiss to Remus’s cheek before he ran out the door.

Remus watched him leave and sighed softly. “I’ve already mated the prat for life...may as well try to make it work.” He sighed as he pushed himself up and gathered up his bag to head up to Hogwarts, curious about what the other man had in store for them.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius padded his way through central London as Padfoot, making his way to the flat of one Hope Lupin. He pressed his nose to the buzzer of the apartment building she was in and thumped his tail as he waited, tongue lolling out of his mouth and watching as people walked by. “Hello?” Hope’s voice sounded over the intercom. He barked loudly, his tail hitting the gate with a clang and he heard a small sigh and the buzz for the door. He pushed the door open and bounded up the steps, plopping outside of her door and whining loudly as he scratched. The door opened and he slipped in, watching as Hope stuck her head out the door to glance down the hall. “No Harry or Remus?”

“Just me,” Sirius smiled at her after he had shifted back carefully taking off his boots in her entryway. He paused to admire the woman, she was nearing her 50’s and her blonde hair was growing lighter with every passing year and Sirius had come to notice that she and Remus had the same eyes. She wore a long pale lilac colored skirt that had sunny yellow butterflies stitched along the lower part, an off the shoulder white peasant top and a floral shawl over her shoulders. “You look beautiful today Hope.” He said with his most dazzling smile.

“Flatterer...what did you do?” She arched a brow at him.

“What...can’t a bloke come see his best mates mum and pay her a well deserved compliment?” He sniffed dramatically.

Hope smirked as she folded her arms over her chest and Sirius was struck by another quirk that was passed to her son. “Oh absolutely...but you, Sirius Black, resort to flattery when you’ve gone and done something. So what have you done?” She watched as he shifted from foot to food and the teasing smile slipped from her face as concern took its place. “Are you all ok? Did something happen this past moon?”

“Yeah, yeah we’re all fine. Harry’s great actually he just started at Madame Ophelia's, we dropped him off this morning. Remus is up at Hogwarts getting classes ready since they start tomorrow and this full moon wasn’t as bad though he was a bit cranky because he just got done being sick.”

Hope narrowed her eyes at him. “And you came to see me today.”

“I...needed to talk to you.”

The older woman sighed, “come into the kitchen  _ fy mab _ , I’ll put the tea on.” She motioned for the man to follow, not seeing his pleased little smile at her use of the Welsh endearment she normally reserved for Remus. They stepped into the kitchen which was a sunny yellow, pale blue curtains hanging from the window and adding cheer to the small space. He scampered over to the table, smiling as he reached out to touch the bright sunflowers that rested in the tall vase in the center.

“Harry’ll be happy that you use his vase that he made you last year.” He said as he ran his fingers over the tall neck of the vase. He and Remus had taken Harry out into the muggle world and somehow wound up at a place to paint your own pottery. They had let Harry chose something and he had demanded to paint a vase for his Granny Hope’s flowers. The memory was one of many the dark haired male held from the last seven years and he also remembered just how happy Remus had looked helping Harry paint the vase. 

“It’s the only vase that gets used in the kitchen.” She smiled as she set the kettle on the stove. “Which tea would you like?”

“Um…” Sirius shrugged as his knee bounced under the table.

She shook her head with a small sigh, “with the energy you are giving off something herbal is needed. She pulled out a simple silver tin and began to measure out the tea leaves into the pot as she watched the man out of the corner of her eye. “So if my son and grandson are both fine what has you twitcher than a priest in a whorehouse?”

“Right...right,” Sirius sighed raking his fingers through his hair as he drew in a breath. “I want your permission to court Remus. Really court him.”

Hope raised an eyebrow as she braced a hip against the counter, “funny you didn’t ask my permission ten years ago.”

Sirius winced, she was right he had been brash in taking Remus to bed instead of properly treating him how he was supposed to. “Yeah...I….I was stupid.”

“I’ll say, you realize you broke his heart right?” She pulled the whistling kettle from the heat and poured the water over the leaves and carrying the pot and two cups to the table. 

“I don’t have a good excuse for that Hope. I thought...I don’t know what I thought. Remus was gone so much, rubbing elbows and snouts with the werewolves and all the missions we both had. We couldn’t even be honest with each other with what we were doing. Then Lily and James had Harry...he wasn’t there...he couldn’t be there. Dumbledore-”

“Dumbledore,” Hope snorted as she poured the tea into the cups and slid one over to Sirius, watching as he flicked his wand to summon the sugar and milk. “That man is lucky I can’t do magic like you boys.”

Sirius’s brow furrowed as he mixed up his tea. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t get me wrong Sirius, I’m grateful to him for allowing Remus to attend Hogwarts and even teach there now. My son is healthy, he is happy, and he is strong. He could stand to be a little less self-depreciating, a trait he gets from his father. But I always felt that the things Dumbledore put my son through...well it was hardly fair was it?”

The man looked into his cup, watching the swirl of the tea as he stirred. “I...never really thought about it.”

“No, but you were so deep into your own missions you could hardly breathe. I don’t blame you nor James and Lily, Goddess rest their souls. You were still children when you were thrust into a war, soldiers ready for the slaughter really.”

“But-”

“What did you want to do after Hogwarts Sirius? What was it that you and James really wanted to do?”

“We didn't...we didn’t think about it.” Sirius muttered sinking into his chair. “But because of Remus...I wanted to work at the ministry...try to change things for him and people like him. The good people who were cursed.”

Hope nodded as she brought her tea to her lips. “And instead you were thrust head first into a war that children really had no business in. I saw Lily quite a bit you know, I was there to help her with her delivery along with that professor of yours...oh what was her name, older lady.”

“Professor McGonagall?”

“Yes her, lovely woman she is, I rather like her.” Hope shook her head as she sipped her tea again. “But we’re off topic, you aren’t here to listen to an old woman ramble.”

“You’re hardly old Hope.”

“Charmer,” she flapped a hand at him with a small smile. “You came here to ask me to court Remus.”

“I...yeah.” Sirius sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair again. “I’ve spent the last seven years living in the same house as Remus and having him so close but so far is killing me. I know I hurt him and I want to make up for that. I asked him if we could try again, I still love him after all these years and I want him as my partner...as my husband.”

Hope narrowed her eyes at the man and leaned forward pointing a finger at him. “I will allow you to court him, you have my blessing.” She glared as Sirius went to cheer, instantly stopping the man in his tracks. “But on one condition.”

“Anything Hope.” Sirius said eagerly, as he leaned forward, yelping as her hand shot out and gripped him by the ear. 

“You hurt my son again I will grow a rose garden in your ribcage. Am I understood?”

“Perfectly,” he gasped feeling a real fizzle of fear race down his spine.

Hope let him go and sat back with a dazzling smile as if she didn’t just threaten the man across the table from her. “Lovely, now tell me everything you plan on doing and tell me how my grandson is getting along.” 

~::~~~::~~~::~~::~~::~~::~

Remus hummed softly to himself as he flicked his wand to pull the dust covers off of the desks in his classroom, and set about sorting through the latest charts from the Ministry. He scoffed as he looked over the dangerous creature charts shaking his head as he set them with a sticking charm to keep them against the wall. “Such bollocks,” he huffed as he looked at the posters for the spells as well. “These kids won’t know what hit them, need to get a dueling club started if this is what they expect me to teach.” He shook his head as he picked up his class chart and hummed looking it over. “Mostly block classes this year, Sirius will enjoy that I don’t have to be here until eleven thirty now.” He tucked his schedule away and looked to the door as someone knocked. “It’s open!” He turned and smiled a bit at seeing Snape make his way through the door. “Severus, what can I do for you? We just saw each other a few hours ago.” The werewolf smirked making the other man roll his eyes.

“You are an absolute stitch Remus,” Snape drawled slowly as he held out a small envelope. “Albus wanted me to make you a chart for this years moon cycle.”

Remus snorted, “as if I don’t track that myself. Were there any issues getting the ingredients?”

“Hardly, having the Malfoys as a contact helps ensure I get the proper ingredients.”

“I’m sure, granted I’m a little shocked that you are the Malfoy boy’s godfather. I would think that Lucius would have pitched a fit.”

Snape shrugged, “Narcissa is...insistent when she wishes something to be done.” He laughed softly, the sound still strange to the two men. “I was glad that Black...didn’t attempt to throw anything at me during brunch. Though I feel you haven’t quite told him that we are quite...friendly here at the school.”

Remus sighed, “Sirius...he’s still pretty stuck on things in the past. Him finding you with Lily, that really messed with him. I had to tell him time and time again Lily never cheated on James with you. Hell it took me five years for him to trust that you weren’t trying to poison me every full moon.”

“If I were trying to poison you Lupin...you’d be dead.” Snape deadpanned, a spark in his dark eyes.

Remus gave him a wry grin. “Don’t I know it Snape,” he glanced down at his watch, “shall we head to the Great Hall? We might be able to scare some of the straggling first years...well you might. Kids love me.”

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head, “some things never change.” He huffed turning and sweeping his robes behind him dramatically, making the other man laugh. They walked through the halls in a companionable silence before Snape opened his mouth to speak. “Harry looked...well.”

“He’s a good kid, shy...but good. Got Lily’s temperament it seems.”

Snapes lips twitched even as pain flashed in his eyes. “Even her temper?”

“Oddly enough it’s a mix between her and James when he gets upset. We tried to keep him out of the limelight as much as possible but...with fame.” Remus shrugged his shoulders. “It’s why he was shy meeting you.”

“With the children he was sitting with...that may change.”

“You knew the other children besides Draco?”

Snape nodded, “the two he sat with were friends of Draco, they all grew up together. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, good children though Parkinson’s parents leave something to be desired. I’m sure if Harry were to ask Narcissa would be willing to allow some play dates on the weekend.”

Remus arched an eyebrow as he tapped a finger to his lips. “I’ll have to ask Sirius about it, we don’t make decisions regarding Harry without consulting each other but I think it would be good for Harry to have some more friends his own age. Right now we only really see Molly and her youngest son Ron.”

“That poor boy,” Snape laughed softly.

“Ron’s not so bad...unless he’s trying to keep up with the twins.” Remus laughed shaking his head, “which is all the time. I see your point.”

“Knew you had the most sense in your head out of your little club.”

Remus barked another laugh as they pushed their way into the great hall, the older students slowly filing in. They made their way up to the staff table and Remus settled himself between Snape and Mcgonagall, smiling politely at the older woman. “Good to see you Professor.”

She rolled her eyes good naturedly, a smile quirking her lips. “You’ve been a teacher here for five years Mr. Lupin, I would think you would call me by my first name.”

He laughed as Snape rolled his eyes. “You don’t realize how utterly terrifying you are Professor. I am still scared from my school boy days.”

She shook her head as she stood from her seat to go and meet the first years and Remus looked to see Snape giving him a look. “You do realize that half the reason why she was so terrifying was because of you and your friends yes?”

“Probably,” Remus shrugged unfolding his napkin, his mind instantly drifting to Harry’s night ritual. He wondered how his first day of  Primary was, how Sirius was getting along with making sure Harry was in bed at a proper time. 

“Already thinking about going home?”

“That obvious?”

“Curse of the Gryffindor, being able to see everything written on your face.”

Remus rolled his eyes nudging the other man, a small tinge of guilt in how easy their friendship was inside the halls of the school. The doors to the hall opened and Remus smiled as he watched the awed first years walk their way through the hall. His own mind a whirl of thoughts, that in a few years he would watch his own child walk up behind Minerva and be sorted into their house. He watched as the sorting happened, watching as the latest Weasley boy was sorted into Gryffindor and chuckling at how proud Molly would be to find that out. Once the feast was concluded, the teachers introduced, and the students sent off to bed, Remus said goodbye to the staff and made his way to the floo in his office to head home.

“Papa!” Harry cried as he ran into the living room, throwing himself around Remus’s legs.

“He refused to go to sleep until you got home tonight, he wanted to tell you about his day himself.” Sirius smiled as he leaned against the doorframe to the living room. “How was the feast this year?”

“Pretty good, Percy is in Gryffindor.” He bent and picked up Harry, the child wearing a pair of bright red PJs with little gold snitches on them. “Let’s get Harry to bed, I want to hear all about his first day.” Remus smiled as he started to walk back to Harry’s room pausing to press a soft kiss to Sirius’s cheek. “C’mon, let’s put our boy to bed hm?” Sirius’s answering grin was worth the little flutter of Remus’s heart made the decision to accept the other man’s proposal to retry this part of their relationship very much worth it.


	4. Chapter 3

The weeks passed by with a strange sort of ease, summer breaking away to truly give way to fall. Remus sighed softly as he Floo’d into his office, smiling a bit as he remembered how eager and happy Harry was to get to Primary that morning. It was the 30th of October, the looming anniversary of James and Lily’s death lingered but the hard pain of it had dispersed into a dull throb over the last few years as they had tried to make it a true celebration like they always did with their Halloween Parties. This year he had wanted to dress up like an old western cowboy, excited to show his costume off to his friends at Madame Ophelia’s since it was the final day of school for the week. Harry had looked so cute in his get up, grinning widely as he ran up to Draco and Narcissa, the shy boy at the start of the year seeming to melt away as he preened for his friend. The Malfoy boy had been dressed as Salazar for the holiday, but smiled brightly at Harry’s muggle costume and listened attentively as Harry explained to Narcissa and Severus who he was. Remus was thankful that it was a Friday and he could spend the holiday at home with Sirius and Harry, both of them having a rough time with the day even as they tried to put on a brave face. He gave his head a shake, mentally reprimanding himself to focus on the task at hand. He had a combined class of seventh year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students due any minute now, he glanced at his watch and smiled as the bells began to chime and he watched as students filed in and took their seats. “Good morning class,” he hummed as he leaned against the side of his desk.

  
“Good morning Professor Lupin,” they all chimed.

  
“Today, I want to do something fun.” Remus mused as he pulled out a little plastic cauldron filled with sweets from under his desk and set it out. He watched as all the near-adults eyes lit up like the children they still were. "Today is the 30th of October. What is tomorrow?" He watched as several hands went up. "Annette?"

  
"Halloween," the sprightly Hufflepuff said.

  
"Correct," he smirked as he flicked his wand with a muttered spell and sent a piece of candy flying to her desk. "Now who can tell me the ancient name for Halloween?" He glanced over the class. "Bill?"

  
"Samhain."

  
"Correct." Class moved on much the same before he set up a small dueling ring. Something fun and simple with spelled geared for great Halloween pranks. He leaned back against his desk and smiled as the almost-adults laughed like children. "Viviane keep working on your Protego and Anne won't keep turning your hair pink." He laughed as he walked around the ring, correcting spells and demonstrating stances. An hour passed by quickly before the door leading to his office burst open with a loud thud and Sirius barged into the classroom. "Sirius, wha-"

  
"Moony!" Panic colored the naturally hyper man's voice as he took a near death grip of Remus' arm. "We have to get to Madame Ophelias!"

  
Remus felt a cold trickle of fear slide down his spine moments before his classroom doors opened and Albus walked in flanked by Minerva and Severus. "Headmaster-"

  
"We have a front door Mr. Black," Albus chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling as he held out a letter to Remus.

"Professor Lupin we were just coming to get you. An owl came from Madame Ophelia-"

  
"Is everything ok?"

  
"No time Moons-" Sirius panicked tugging on Remus.

  
"Go on," Albus said pleasantly. "Severus will take over the rest of the day."

  
Remus mouthed his thanks as he was forcibly dragged into his office and through the floo. The Primary school was quiet as the two men rushed through the halls, stooping only when they saw Narcissa pacing in front of the Headmistresses office.

  
"Cissy." Sirius sighed as he fell into her arms.

  
"Sirius," she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and Remus watched the other man visibly relaxed in her embrace. The first few times they'd all been together had been awkward but as Harry and Draco's friendship grew Sirius and Narcissa slowly became close again. "Remus," she reached out for his hand and he took her hand in his kissing her knuckles.

  
"What happened? Are Harry and Draco alright?"

  
Before she could answer the office door opened. "Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?" A robust, short woman in simple but elegant robes stepped out extending her hand to them. "Madame Ophelia, thank you for coming down so quickly. Please come in." She motioned them into the sunny office. Inside they caught sight of a woman sporting impressively bright colored splotches on her face and neck as well as any skin that was exposed. She held an ice pack to the lower half of her face, watching the Madame with weary eyes. With a wave of her wand, Madame Ophelia transfigured a few plants into comfortable looking chairs and nodded. "Please sit, tea?"  
"Please," Remus requested politely as he tugged Sirius into the chair next to him and Narcissa sat on the darker males other side. Her deceptively delicate hand slid into the other Blacks and Sirius clutched at it like a lifeline as Remus's thumb made soothing motions on the man's arm. The tea was served and Remus examined the woman before him. "Please Madame, what happened?"

  
"Your boys are fine, mildly upset, but fine all around. Both are perfectly content with playing with their friends at this moment and perfectly safe now," a hard edge crept into her voice as she cast an icy glare at the polkadotted woman. "This is Ms. Jenny Rollins, an aid for Mr. Potter's class. You see here at Madame Ophelias we take education seriously as well as the safety and well being of the children who enter my hallowed halls. I, and my staff, pride ourselves on this front. Giving the children of magical blood a safe and secure place to grow magically as well as mentally. Ms. Rollins as well as the entire staff, myself included, have made a promise to uphold certain standards no matter what child walks through those doors. It's all in our contracts; however Ms. Rollins has seen fit to allow the Daily Prophet into my halls."

  
The woman flinched as gunmetal grey and hazel eyes landed on her. Narcissa, the only one to continue to face forward, arched an eyebrow. "What happened?" She asked cooly.

  
"The children were in a special Hallows Eve assembly with a guest from the South Wales Magical Creature Sanctuary. They were enjoying getting to see silly creatures like Bowtruckles and Porlocks, when a man who had never been seen before slipped into the atrium and sad with mesers Potter, Malfoy, and Zabini. This man began to pepper Mr Potter with questions about his life, his parents, and their murder as well as other things an eight year old child should not think of."

  
Remus felt Sirius' fingers curl around his and squeeze. "What else happened?"

  
Madame Ophelia stood up and moved to the window, gazing down into the courtyard and smiling as she saw Harry and some other children racing around on toy brooms. "Mr. Potter is quite gifted." She mused lightly, "as many children are from such old bloodlines. Before any of us could react...well Mr. Potter had made the reporters ears and nose resemble that of an elephant."

  
Silence reigned in the office before Sirius dissolved into near hysterical giggles, hiding his face in Remus' shoulder as Narcissa bit her lip to keep her composure. A few moments passed and the Malfoy Matriarch looked over to Ms. Rollins who was still silent but held an angry flush to her cheeks. "And her?"  
"Oh, that was your son, Lady Malfoy. She came running to Mr. Potter demanding he put the reporter to rights and as that happened the tongue tying charm on my contracts took effect. The minute she took mr. Potter's arm, however, caused your son some distress as Harry was quite upset. The young Lord Malfoy had thought giving her clown like features would make his friend smile."

  
"You have the tongue tying curse on your contracts?" Remus asked.

  
"I do. Completely legal ones since we cater to such young minds, some from famous families who chose my school for discretion so their children can prep for Hogwarts among their peers. She allowed a reporter into my school...harmless if that was all she did but she in turn caused distress which is against our mission here." Ophilia sat down once more.

  
"She laid her hands on Harry?" Sirius turned murderous grey eyes to the woman who flinched and he felt Remus squeeze his thigh.

  
"I can assure you Mr. Black, that she is no longer employed on my staff. Nor will any other take her, she will be lucky if she can find work fit for a house elf scrubbing toilets." She tapped her fingers to her desk and nodded. "However as the slighted party any legal action you wish to take Madame Ophilias will stand behind you in full support. Mr. Potter is perfectly safe and I have made ...amends to my contracts with my staff already approved by the DMLE."

  
Narcissa nodded, "I will have my husband speak to our solicitor to think on actions we would like to take. Thank you madame for responding to this issue so quickly."

  
"Think nothing of it. I will escort Ms. Rollins out of my school. The children should be ready for release if you would like to gather your children. Have a blessed Samhain." The madame rose from her seat and shook all of their hands firmly before seeing them out.

  
Out in the hall Sirius scrubbed a hand over his face. "Merlins balls."

  
"Quite cousin." Narcissa sniffed primly as she pulled on her gloves. "I am surprised she acted so efficiently. Severus was right to have me place Draco here."

  
Remus gave a tired nod as he raked his fingers through his hair. “It was refreshing how she handled it,” he agreed as the three of them made their way down the hall. “That bloody paper is a menace.”

  
“I agree with you Professor Lupin.”

  
“I wanna know who the hell the reporter is,” Sirius growled shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets.

  
“I will be finding out. Lucius may be nearly useless in all other areas but he can get the Prophet to tuck tail when needed.” The three of them settled with the small group of nannies and parents waiting for the children as the bell rang. The door to the classroom swung open and they watched as the children, all in colorful costumes, file out of the room; talks of the weekend and the excited laughter of children knowing they were going to get candy greeted them as they waited.

  
“Dad!” Harry laughed as he launched himself at Sirius, arching a brow as he caught sight of Remus. “Papa? What are you...oh ...they told you.”

  
Remus smiled as he knelt down, wincing a bit at the pull in his joints. “Yeah, Prongslet, they told me.” He watched as Sirius ruffled the unruly black hair they tried, in vain, to tame. “You ok?”

  
“Yeah,” Harry mumbled as he scuffed his boot against the floor.

  
Sirius knelt down too, his hand resting on Harry’s shoulder. “We know that this time of year is the hardest, but we need to know that you feel alright enough to keep going here.”

  
Green eyes went wide, “leave? But...Draco and Blaise are here.” He sighed and hung his head. “I don’t wanna leave dad...I didn’t mean to do it I-”

  
“Harry, we aren’t angry with you.” Remus said gently. “We just want to make sure you are alright. At home we can make sure that this never happens, out here it’s a little harder. You’re older now, people are going to start looking at you differently.”

  
“Because I’m the Boy-Who-Lived...yeah I got that.” Harry frowned.

  
Remus glanced over to see Sirius frowning when Narcissa’s dainty cough drew the three pairs of eyes up to her. She smiled down at Harry kindly, Draco standing by her side, “Harry would you like to come to the Manor with us this weekend?”

  
A wide grin broke over Harry’s face and he turned excitedly to the two men. “Can I? Please?”

  
“Please Uncle Sirius?” Draco looked up at the elder Black, both boys turning their wide eyes up to the elder man.

  
Sirius clutched at his heart with a gasp, “the puppy dog eyes of death! I am a weak man, how can I resist such charm, such polite asking?”

  
Remus snorted and turned to Narcissa who hid her smile behind her hand. “Will-”

  
“Lucius has been called away for the weekend, something or another in America. Draco was wanting some friends over to enjoy All Hallows Eve. I do expect you and Sirius to be at the Manor by 7pm tomorrow evening for dinner and Samhain.”

  
Sirius laughed, “alright Cissy. Do you-”

  
“Honestly Sirius, the boy is over nearly every other weekend we have all we need. Why don’t you take the night off and enjoy yourselves?” she held out her hands to the boys, “come along boys. I believe Dobby will have something special for you both.”

  
“Bye Dads!” Harry laughed, hugging them both quickly before he took Narcissa’s hand. He waved as the elder woman lead them off and Remus sighed softly.

  
“Our little pup has officially left the den, off with his own friends now.” He felt Sirius’s arm wrap around him and leaned into the other man’s side. “What should we do tonight?” He asked as they began to head to the street outside.

  
“I wanna go and see Prongs and Lils.” Sirius said softly.

  
Remus nodded as he laced their fingers together. “Let’s go then.”

  
~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~

  
Godric’s Hollow was quiet as they made their way to the cemetery, nodding as they passed other people as they set up for the Samhain celebration. The groundskeeper tipped his hat to them as they passed, the two wizards weaving their way through graves before stopping at a couples headstone. Sirius knelt down, his fingers brushing the engraved names as Remus brushed leaves from the top of the stone. Both men paused as they saw asphodel and wormwood flowers along with a couple lilies, only Remus realizing that Snape had been there within the last few days. “These flowers are always here this time of year,” Sirius muttered.

  
“As much as we think it, we weren’t their only friends.” Remus joked softly, making Sirius snort.

  
Sirius reached up to drag the other man down to sit with him. "Hey Prongs, Lils. I hope you're still up there watching over our boy. He's the light of his classroom...but he's got questionable taste in friends-"

  
Remus nudged the other man in the ribs. "Pads, he's eight and you know as well as I do that Draco isn't nearly as insufferable as Lucius."

  
The darker male laughed, "I suppose." He smiled sadly at the silent tombstone. "He was accosted today. Damned reporters wanting to pepper a kid about you dying. He gave them the what for. Lils you'd be so proud of him…he’s gonna be Minis favorite just you wait. He's….I wish you both were here to see him...to see how amazing he is." Sirius lowered his head as his shoulders shook.

  
Remus's arm slid around him. "We're taking good care of him...together like you wanted. He's strong, so strong...and loved. We love him like he’s ours. You gave us a great gift...we won’t ever forget that." Remus spoke softly.

  
"Tomorrows Samhain...you both better be at the veil this year. Narcissa is hosting so we'll probably get to see you both. I need to see my brother and sister." Sirius smiled, "you need to see our boy."  
Remus looked over at the other man. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

  
"Samhain is the only time of year that magic is this strong. The Blacks always had a tradition of summoning the ancestors to rub in their face who was better...I figured we could do that but we could have Harry meet his mum and dad. Cissy has all the artifacts my mum used." Sirius shrugged as he stood them up. "I'd Like to see them."

  
"Me too," Remus sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Let’s go home?"

  
"Yeah...but first." Sirius drew the other male close and tilted his head up. "My moon." He whispered softly, his arms coming up to wrap around the taller man's neck.

  
Remus's arms snuck around Sirius's waist and he let his forehead rest against the other mans. "My stars," he tilted his head capturing the silken lips offered to him. Warmth raced through both men and Sirius pulled back, an attractive flush over his high cheekbones and a coy smirk on his lips.

  
"Take me to bed Professor Lupin." He purred.

  
Remus laughed lowly, "how long have you been waiting to use that?"

  
"You really don't wanna know." Sirius laughed as he took Remus's hand and lead the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> The Welsh that Remus speaks:
> 
> ei seren: his star
> 
> Fy seren. Chi fydd fy seren bob amser: My star. You will always be my star.
> 
> Ei leuad: his moon


End file.
